Eyes to See
by Leif the Lucky
Summary: Guilt ate away at Itachi and he had lost the will to live. Sorrow tormented Sakura and she refused to die though she was fatally injured. Can Sakura teach Itachi to have a passion for life though her own is ending? Can Itachi teach Sakura to let go?
1. Chapter 1

I sped through the woods, dodging branches and trees. They were closing in on me, despite my best efforts to evade them. My chakra was nearly gone and I was tiring quickly. I wouldn't last long.

_Please God_,_ just let me live_!_ I_'_ll give up swearing_!_ I_'_ll give up cursing people_!_ I_'_ll do anything_,_ please_,_ just don_'_t let me die_!! I begged.

I felt a kunai whistle past my ear. No!! They're getting closer!

I made a sharp turn and ran in another direction. They made the turn and all I gained from that was a loss of speed.

My eyes opened wide as I crashed into a red haired man. Seconds later, I found myself wrestled to the ground with the baby-faced puppet, Sasori, sitting on top of me.

"You!" I gasped. "I killed you!"

He smiled prettily but said nothing.

"Master, you got her, yeah?" a sickeningly familiar voice said.

Deidara and Kakuzu landed next to us. They had been my pursuers.

"Ne, you finally captured her."

Hidan had entered the clearing.

"Let's taker her back to base." Kakuzu said. "Pain is growing impatient."

"I know." Sasori grumbled. "You don't have to treat me like a child."

"Though you look and act like one." Hidan growled.

"That's enough." Kakuzu snarled. "Just knock her out and let's get a move on."

"I was going to do that." Sasori said snidely.

"Then do it!"

Sasori muttered to himself while he produced a long, vicious looking needle.

"Don't move much or the sedatives might take that as hostile action and kill you." he said sweetly.

My eyes opened in horror.

There was a sharp pain in my shoulder. A small yelp was the last noise I made before drifting away into a deep sleep.

Itachi

I was curled up into a ball upon my bed next to the window. The blinds had been opened for the first time in months. The window was open for the first time in, well, forever.

I took a deep calming breath of the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms, drifting down from the trees.

The only noise was the sound of my own breathing and the birds chirping in the trees.

I shifted my weight and winced. My wounds were in bad shape and not healing at all.

The warm sunlight danced upon my skin, filling my body with warmth. I sluggishly began to doze.

The stone door to my room/cell creaked open and I instantly grew alert.

"Itachi-chan." someone sang from the doorway.

"What is it, Tobi?"

"Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori brought back a pretty lady. They say that she's going to make you all better. But mean old Sasori knocked her out so we're going to have to wait till she wakes up to have her make you better.

"Thank you, Tobi."

"Why don't you take a nap?" he said in a concerned tone. "Naps always make me feel better."

"Perhaps I will."

"Good boy, Itachi. Tobi wants you to get better so you can go kill your little brother."

…

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No."

"Well, get better anyways so you can play with me."

"I can't take a nap with you here."

"Oh, sorry. I'll go now."

I heard the door creak close.

I rested my head upon my pillow and winced as pain shot through my head. I soon began to drift off. I sluggishly felt someone's hand rest upon my head.

"I'll protect you, Itachi."

Naruto

Ah, what a fine day to be eating ramen with Hinata.

"Naruto," Hinata said timidly, "do you mind passing the salt?"

"Ne, ne, Hinata, you don't know how to properly eat ramen."

"Um…"

"This does not need salt." I said philosophically.

"Okay."

"Ichiruka makes this ramen perfectly. It has no need of salt!!"

"Alright, Naruto."

Well, I set her straight.

"Naruto!"

I turned to see Shikamaru gasping for air.

"Sakura," he gasped.

"What about Sakura?" I said suspiciously.

"Sakura… has been… captured… by the Akatsuki!!"

I shot up like a bullet.

"When?! Where?!"

"Earlier this morning. The dog-nin we had tracking her reported that the Akatsuki captured her and disappeared, leaving no trail at all!"

My eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura-chan…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well, I wrote a sad Itachi fic, and now I'm going to write a reasonablly happy one. Thanks to everyone who reads this and cookies for those who review!

**Full Summary:**

Guilt was eating away at Itachi and he had lost the will to live. Pain was breaking him apart and destroying the little pieces. He had become an empty, soulless shell, wishing for his worthless existence to end. Sorrow and pain tormented Sakura but she refused to die, though she was injured beyond help and repair. She refused to forgive those that had hurt her.

Can Sakura teach Itachi to have a passion for life though her own is ending? Can Itachi teach Sakura to let go, and to understand that everything isn't her fault, though he can't forgive himself?

The wounds that hurt the most are the ones you can't see.

* * *

_Sometimes the wounds that hurt the most are the ones that you can't see..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

So here it is, chapter two. I'm getting pretty good reception for this story so much love and thanks to everyone. Reviews would be most appreciated.

**Full Summary:**

Guilt was eating away at Itachi and he had lost the will to live. Pain was breaking him apart and destroying the little pieces. He had become an empty, soulless shell, wishing for his worthless existence to end. Sorrow and pain tormented Sakura but she refused to die, though she was injured beyond help and repair. She refused to forgive those that had hurt her.

Can Sakura teach Itachi to have a passion for life though her own is ending? Can Itachi teach Sakura to let go, and to understand that everything isn't her fault, though he can't forgive himself?

The wounds that hurt the most are the ones you can't see.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. My head was pounding so hard I felt like it was going to fall off.

"You're awake!" someone shouted in my ear.

I yelped in pain. A lighting bolt of painful monkeys flew through my head.

I looked in the direction of the voice, willing the world to stop spinning.

I found myself unable to moved my head. The sedative must have had a paralyzing drug within it.

"My name's Tobi!" The annoying monkeys have returned. "What's you're name."

"Just go away." I moaned.

"That's no way to talk to your new best friend.

The monkeys returned again, this time bringing their friends the Chihuahuas.

"Sakura is my name, just go away!"

"Fine!"

Hello, Elephants, welcome to the party.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Deidara's face.

"Just a small dose of a sedative." he said cheerily. "It will counteract the paralyzing drug, plus keep you out of our hair till we are ready for you. See you in an hour."

Then it went black.

**Itachi**

I stroked the blanket I was laying on. It was rough and scratchy, way different from the soft warm blankets my mother used to make for me. _Before I killed her_.

I heard the door creek open.

"Itachi?" Sasori said.

I resisted the old habit to open my eyes, though no one would have noticed if I had.

"We've brought Sakura to heal you." Kisame said.

"Don't try anything!" Deidara's voice growled.

I heard light footsteps patter across the floor.

I ignored the pain and sat up.

"Don't move so suddenly! You'll open your wounds up again!" Sasori scolded.

I ignored the voice in my head and opened my eyes.

**Sakura**

I walked across the room to Itachi. I would have to be careful around these fellows. I didn't want to die now.

I slowly examined the room with my eyes. A large window was directly above Itachi's bed. It looked out upon a garden. I figured I would be spending a lot of time in this room (from the state of Itachi's bandages). When the time arose to escape, this would be the room. If I leave successfully, I will be able to get on to Suna, and my new home.

When I had woken for the second time I was quickly dragged away while receiving hurried instructions. I had been informed that Itachi was injured and not healing. I had been brought to heal him.

"Check his chest wounds first." Sasori's feminine voice ordered. I still didn't know how he survived when I had killed him.

I knelt next to Itachi and, blushing all the while, unbuttoned his shirt. His shirt fell around him and I gasped. Wounds should have been nothing new to me, but what met my eyes was so shocking I couldn't help but react. Bandages covered his entire chest but blood had soaked through. What shocked me was what was written: "Murderer."

"How long have you had this wound?" I demanded.

"Two months." Sasori informed me. "It's impossible to stop the bleeding and will not heal up. But that's nothing. Look at his back."

I was sure that Itachi didn't appreciate being shown off like that.

When you first looked at Itachi you could definitely tell that he was in bad shape. Bandages covered the upper half of his face, hiding his eyes from you, his chest was covered in bandages, and finally his arms were wrapped in bandages with one in a sling.

"I'm not going to ask you to turn around." I said. "But could you slide forward so I can get behind you."

I heard snickers coming from three Akatsuki standing guard. I wonder why…

I stepped up on his bed, wincing at the lightning bolt of pain that shot from my heart through out my body. _It's coming back; it's not going to be easy to heal this guy_.

I sucked in my breath at his back. It looked like some sort of huge animal had raked his claws back and forth on his back. The blood had stained his entire back. That's when I realized that the blankets and mattress I was sitting on was soaked with blood.

"I gave up bothering to change his bandages. The wounds weren't infected, they just won't heal." Sasori smirked.

I resisted the urge to heave the contents of my last meal onto the floor as Itachi's blood seeped up through my kunoichi outfit. Blood never bothered me until I became ill…

I carefully got out from behind him and got off his bed. I ignored the snickers of the Akatsuki at my bloodstained clothes.

I wiped my bloodied hands on my skirt. I reached forward and, not to gently, undid the bandages from around his head. I gave a small yelp.

"Y-you're, blind?!"

* * *

Well, review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Okay, I'm officially hating angst and misery. That's all this story has been. I will begin exploring the plot better in the next chapter and have more Itachi Sakura interaction. I will bring Sasuke into this story though I will NOT bash him, I love him almost as much as Itachi.

And can you believe such an early update?!

I realized that my summary is a lot like Millennium Snow's (or Thousand Years of Snow). I thought it was pretty crazy. But anyways, onto the story! ^_^

* * *

"Y-you're blind?!" I yelped.

I stared at his once vibrant black eyes. Now they were a pale white and had not life in them.

I turned around and glared at the Akatsuki standing at the door. "Where did he get these wounds?! Why is he blind?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!!"

Kisame smirked. "If you want to know, Itachi will have to tell you."

I turned back to see Itachi's unseeing eyes staring directly at me.

"Heal him." Sasori said. "We'll keep you alive as long as you are being useful."

I shot daggers at Sasori as I began to take of Itachi's bandages. Immediately I was blasted with the smell of death. His chest was perfectly alright except for the word. The skin where the words were emblazoned weren't healing at all. Instead the skin was rotting off. I immediately began to retch on the floor.

Sasori laughed femininely.

"I guess the big, tough girl's stomach isn't so strong."

I looked up at the Akatsuki, my eyes full of hate. Sasori looked completely unaffected, though Kisame and Deidara looked a little green.

"Am I repulsive?"

I jumped as I heard Itachi's voice. I turned back and looked at him. His blind eyes were staring straight ahead as he spoke.

I glared at him though he couldn't see it. I stood up.

"You make me sick." I hissed. I turned to the others. "You all disgust me."

"Do you wish that I were dead?" Itachi continued.

Startled, I turned back to him, nearly feeling sorry for this broken man. Yet, everything he had done to my village reminded me how much hated him. It reminded me of all the pain and suffering I had gone through because of him. It reminded of my eminent death, given to me by Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes!" I said spitefully.

He smiled and instantly had a kunai to his own throat. Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori shoved past me and tried to wrestle the kunai away from him. After about a minute the scuffle was over. Kisame had the kunai and Itachi looked angry.

I found myself being dragged away by a very indignant Kisame.

He threw me back into my cell and locked the door. I felt my chakra seep away as the chakra-suppressing walls took over.

A wave of pain overtook me and dizzily I fell to the floor. My life was slipping out of my fingers though I desperately groped for it. I didn't have much time left. Tears of frustration slid down my cheeks.

_I don't want to die._

**Itachi**

I lay on my back, tangled up in my blood-soaked sheets. I was nauseated from the stench of death radiating from my chest, my skin was rotting though I felt no pain, I had long ago become immune to pain. My fingers traced the familiar word branded on my chest..

_I want to die._

**Naruto**

"What do you mean Sakura had been hospitalized?!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the Hokage's desk. "Why wasn't I informed?!"

"Because Sakura didn't want you to be informed!!" the Hokage roared.

"What was she diagnosed with?" I demanded, calming down a little.

Her face became white. "That's just it. We don't know. But whatever it is it is fatal. She'll be dead in an estimated month or two." she said sadly.

"Why did she run away?!"

"She was going to be locked up."

"WHAT?!!"

"If this disease of contagious it could mean the ruin of Konoha!!"

"BUT WHY DID SHE RUN AWAY?!!"

"The elders were thinking of having her killed before it could spread."

"WHAT?!!"

"She was going to Suna. The Kazekage is fond of her as she healed his brother."

"I know Gaara likes her!! But wouldn't they not allow her to stay either?!"

"Suna's medics have seen a few cases of this. They have no cure for it either. They wanted to take some tests with her infected cells. They would give her a place to stay and food to eat, and wouldn't lock her up."

"So what happened after she ran off?!"

"Kakashi sent his nin-dogs after her. They tracked her scent until the Akatsuki caught her. They lost her after that."

I sucked my tears back in. Where are you, Sakura?

* * *

Did you like my chapter, ne? Anyways, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey everyone! Really late update, I know *dodges vegetables*. I've been sick, and I went to Utah with a bunch of friends! Woohoo! Anyways. I know Itachi has been really OOC, but that will change. Sakura is going to get him feisty again! Not that he ever was feisty… but she will get him semi-normal. Gaa, and Sasori is acting like such a girl. Gosh. Don't ask me why. And I know my chapters are short. You should all give me ideas of stuff to happen to the two of them. I will give the credit of some ideas to people if people would give me ideas. And I want peoplz opinions, should I have a triangle in this? I love triangles! And if so, who? Pleeaassee tell me! Youurr opinion is very important! So tell me haha!

* * *

I watched Deidara slyly out of the corner of my eye. I had been led out to the garden to get a spot of fresh air. I had chakra suppressing tags on so I wouldn't make an escape.

The garden was pretty. I had glimpsed it earlier from Itachi's window, but it was much prettier being out in it.

I glanced in the direction of Itachi's room. The blinds were closed tightly. If his wounds don't kill him suffocation will.

I watched the butterflies flitting about pausing only to land on a flower and drink the sweet nectar.

"That's enough." Deidara growled. "It's time to go in. Pein requests your presence. Besides, it's going to rain."

The blood drained from my face. Pein was one person I did not want to see.

Sasori shut the door silently behind me. Pein had said nothing. I had gone in and stood for about ten minutes while he circled me and eyed me thoroughly.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" he asked me.

"No I don't." I replied.

"You would like to go home, correct?"

"Correct." I said stiffly.

"Do you know what is making Itachi sick?" he said shrewdly, looking at me with curiosity.

"I have a theory."

"I could send you home." he said.

I turned my head and looked at him sharply.

"If you heal Itachi, you may go home."

"What's the catch?" I replied.

He smiled. "You know how we work. You have to heal him by the end of the month."

My wrinkled and I glared. "There's no way. I can't heal him that fast. I don't have the proper tools or help! Why so soon?"

He grinned and laughed. "Because you only have one month before your illness takes your life."

My eyes widened in horror. "How did you-"

"Know? Simple really." He leaned in and his lips brushed my ear. "Tell you what, if you manage to heal him in the allotted time, not only will I set you free, but I will cure you."

I pulled away from him and slammed against the door.

"I don't believe you!"

He smiled and said: "To each his own."

The door opened and I found myself on the floor. Sasori had entered.

"Sorry, Pein-sama, but it is time for Sakura to come to Itachi."

"It's fine, Sasori, it's fine." He smirked at me and said: "Be nice to our sick little lamb."

So I found myself walking down the hallway with Sasori.

"How did you manage to come back to life?" I asked Sasori carefully.

He glanced at me and smiled innocently. "Itachi is waiting."

He opened the door to Itachi's room and shoved me in. I wrinkled my nose. The stench of rotting flesh was getting stronger.

I glanced around the dim room. Itachi was currently curled up on his bed with his head resting on the glass of his window. I first thought he was watching the rain but then remembered; he was blind.

"So, Itachi, are you feeling any better?" I asked briskly, going into nurse mode.

He ignored me.

"Well, I'm going to ask you to stand up."

He turned away from the window and slowly stood up. I walked over to him and circled around him.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"Hm." I replied, touching his back gently. "Do you feel lightheaded?"

"No."

"Tell the truth."

"A bit."

"That's normal." I said thoughtfully.

I threw off all awkwardness and began to undress him. Finally he stood there in nothing but his boxers and his bandages.

"Take this kimono and have it burned." I ordered Sasori, tossing him the stained kimono.

He wrinkled his nose and threw it out the door.

"Please tell me if anything I do hurts you." I ordered Itachi. "It will help me find where this strange sickness is originating from."

I began to undo all his bandages, throwing them on the floor away from the two of us. Finally they were all gone. Blood dripped down his back and chest.

"You need a bath." I said, blushing. "Sasori, show me where to take him."

Sasori giggled femininely. "Certainly."

* * *

Sorry to end it there people, but I have to get off the computer. Next chapter will be easier to write and it will have the bathroom scene... that will be fun and delicious for you pervs (I promise it won't be to bad for you nonpervs like myself... who am I fooling. Everyone is pervy at heart!).

I promise that it will be five pages. FIVE PAGES!! If I get at least five reviews. *giggle*.


	5. Chapter 5

I am pleased to inform you all that I have been attacked by plot bunnies over the summer and I am working on rewriting all my stories. I've decided that to insure my regular updates that I have to write the entire story before I can publish it. I'm working on finishing all my stories and I hope to publish them all again soon. I'm not gonna delete these so stay with me, okay? I hope I'll have all these stories up and going again in no time.


End file.
